


Trespasser

by Memezuki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Genital Piercing, M/M, Sex Toys, fuck idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memezuki/pseuds/Memezuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki tries to have some quality alone time but an unexpected guest shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first fic ever and its smut rip in peperony and chease

Mizuki turned the lock to his front door closed and tossed his keys on the sofa. He began unzipping his jacket while he made his way to the bedroom, occasionally kicking away some trash or clothes strewn about his messy apartment, which he had never bothered to clean. He nudged the door open with his leg as he peeled the skintight leather off his lean arms. Haphazardly folding the article and throwing it onto his dresser, he hopped onto the bed and let his tired body fall back on the mattress with a sigh. 

His body ached with bruises from a fight earlier that day with some Rhyme brats with no respect for designated property. Why were they even there in the first place? Mizuki figured he could care less as long as he got a chance to beat the shit out of a Rhyme bastard. 

Deciding to let off some steam, he kicked off his boots and pulled off his gloves, tossing the latter in the general direction of his jacket, which he noticed had slipped off the dresser and onto the floor. He’d pick that up later, Mizuki thought, as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them, along with his boxer briefs, down until his ass was exposed. 

He looked up at his window and noticed the curtains were parted. Being a bit nervous about any onlookers, he slid off the bed and awkwardly shuffled over to slide the window shut and pull the tattered fabric sheets together. Settling back down on the mattress, he slipped a hand under the front of his underwear as the other fished around his disheveled bedside drawer for some lube. As the fingers loosely wrapped around his cock rhythmically stroked, he pulled the tube out and tried unscrewing it with one hand, but the cap was screwed on a bit too tight. Cursing under his breath, Mizuki pulled his hand away from his half hard cock and opened the tube with both hands, hastily squeezing some lube on his palm and coating the fingers of his other hand with it. He shuffled his pants a bit further down, gripping the base of his dick as he fell back on his pillow. 

He began stroking sloppily at a brisk pace while his other hand traveled to his ass, slick fingers ghosting over his entrance. The sudden contact sent a shock of pleasure up his spine, and he let out a soft moan. Rubbing his middle finger against the puckered hole, he pushed it in slowly, a pleasured groan emerging from his throat as the digit was sucked in up to the base. Picking up the pace on the stroking of his cock, Mizuki fingered himself, twisting his finger a bit to loosen up for the second finger that he inserted, letting out small gasps and moans as he added a scissoring motion to stretch his insides. Nothing felt better than unwinding after a long day with a session of touching himself, and soon his eyes slipped shut as he felt waves of pleasure along with the cool breeze filtering through the window and hitting his heated skin. 

Wait. He had closed the window, right? 

He bolted upright, eyes snapping open. 

There on his windowsill, was the silhouette of a familiar, oddly dressed young man. When Mizuki realized the situation, he flushed red and yanked his sheets up to cover himself.

"W-why are you in my room?!" Mizuki near screamed, voice unnaturally high with distress. 

"I invited myself in, but it looks like you were a bit busy, huh." 

Mizuki shot his arm out to the nearest object in reach, the lube, and flung it towards the intruder. 

"Get the fuck out, pervert!" 

A satisfying thunk was heard as the tube collided with the trespasser’s head and clattered onto the floor. 

"Tch, that was fuckin’ rude," The man spat as his eyes scanned the label on the container.   
“Oh? Were you getting into it?” He said with an amused smirk. 

"F-fuck off!" Mizuki stuttered. What was happening? Why was this strange man in his room? Why did he have to come when he was jacking off? Was it possible to die of embarrassment? 

"Anyways," the stranger continued without skipping a beat, "I came to ask you about one of your friends."

"What?" 

"The blue one. Aoba."

What did he want with Aoba? 

"Why do you want to know about Aoba?" Mizuki questioned. 

Hold on, he thought. He recognized the flashy green outfit from somewhere. 

"I want a rematch. In Rhyme." 

Mizuki shot up from his sitting position and grabbed at the guy’s necktie. It was him. The leader of that group of shitty Rhyme bastards who set their dirty feet on Dry Juice’s turf and ended up hurting his family. Cocking his fist back, Mizuki aimed straight for his face, but a bandaged hand shot up to block the punch, and the fingers wrapped around his fist, leaving him unable to move. The other hand came up to grip harshly on the wrist of the hand currently clasping his necktie. 

"Agh, fuck!" Mizuki exclaimed. There had been a bruise there from his fight earlier, and the pressure made pain shoot up his arm and his hold on the tie loosened. 

Mizuki felt his balance slip as he toppled onto the bed, bedsprings creaking in protest. His arms were raised over his head and pinned above him, his captor straddling just below his crotch and holding that part down too. Shit, he thought. 

"Don’t you think you ought to take care of something first, Mizuki?" The man said, jerking his chin towards it to point out. 

Mizuki’s cheeks flooded crimson as he realized he was half hard. 

"Wait, how do you know my name? Are you some kinda perverted stalker? Gross…" Mizuki didn’t know whether to feel angry or embarrassed. 

"Does it matter? I have my ways, Mizuki," the other breathed in his ear, stopping to drag a pierced tongue along the outer edge. Mizuki flinched, and the man continued, 

"Besides, we can always make it even. I’m Noiz. I can’t wait to hear you scream that all night."

At this point, Mizuki had never before been so conflicted. On one hand he wasn’t one to turn down an offer for sex, especially not with someone this hot, he had to admit. On the other, this guy wasn’t really on his good side to say the least, and on top of that he did intrude on his property. Twice. 

Ah, fuck it, he thought, I’m too horny right now to complain. 

"Don’t get too cocky, brat. You really think you’re that good?"

"Let’s do it then, Mi~zu~ki." Fucking cocky bastard. 

"Don’t hold back then, No~iz." He imitated. 

Still pinning Mizuki’s hands above his head, Noiz dipped his head down and licked his lips before locking them with the pair below. It was a hard, desperate kiss, both men wanting the upper hand and not letting up. Neither held back with making lewd noises, and so the room filled with wet smacking and moaning. 

Holding both wrists with one hand and using his weight to trap them there, Noiz used his free hand to slip under Mizuki’s shirt, roaming the tan expanse of smooth skin until his fingertips brushed the sensitive nerves in his nipple, then lingering there to circle the spot with his rough fingers. Mizuki let a moan into the kiss, and Noiz responded by swirling his tongue around the other’s mouth, piercing clacking against the back of teeth. 

"Mmph!" A muffled cry came from the brunet’s throat as he twisted his head to the side to break the kiss, a strand of saliva bridging their tongues. Panting, Noiz gave him a puzzled look. 

"Hey," Mizuki said between breaths, "can you let go of my arms?" 

"Mm? Why?" 

"Because.." He replied with a blush, "I wanna touch you too."

"Heh, someone’s eager."

"Shut it, brat." 

His wrists were freed, and Mizuki proceeded to loosen the green tie. 

"How atrocious," he mumbled to himself. 

"Says the guy clad head to toe in leather." Noiz retorted, defending his taste in fashion. 

When deft hands started to unbutton the dress shirt, Noiz pulled away. 

"I’ll do it myself." The teen said as he took apart the rest of the buttons and slid off the shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. The second shirt was slowly pulled up and over his head, agonizingly so. Mizuki nearly drooled at the sight of the toned muscles under tan, taut skin. Moreover this guy was covered in piercings, which he found hot. 

"Like what you see, Mizuki?" You could hear the smirk on Noiz’s face by now. 

Mizuki shook his head to snap out of it. 

"Hey, you’re not the only one with muscles you cocky brat." Mizuki teased playfully as he reached down to pull his shirt off. 

"Like you can talk. What do you eat? A stalk of celery a day?" Noiz remarked. 

"Hey, fuck you! My diet’s..decent." Mizuki knew that was a lie. He only ate takeout and canned peaches. 

"What do you eat then, nutrition expert Noiz-san?"

"Delivery pizza and pasta." 

"Huh? You’re lying."

"Nope." Noiz answered as he sat up and pulled Mizuki’s pants off so he was just in his underwear. 

"Polka dots?" Blood rising to his face, Mizuki quickly pulled them off and muttered something about laundry day. 

Slightly less embarrassed now, Mizuki pulled on Noiz’s remaining clothing and Noiz got the message, getting up to pull off his pants and underwear, pierced cock springing free. Seeing that he was slightly larger, Mizuki smiled deviously. 

"What, old man? Don’t get cocky." Noiz growled as he bent to pick up the lube that was chucked at his head earlier. 

Slathering his fingers in it, Noiz positioned himself so his mouth was level with the other’s cock, and dragged a pierced tongue along the underside, earning a a low moan from Mizuki. As Noiz slid his tongue around the head, his fingers traveled back until they met with his ass, and a finger was pushed in. Noiz moaned around Mizuki’s cock, sending sweet vibrations along the shaft. 

"Mm..ahh, Noiz! harder!" Mizuki pleaded, and Noiz complied, taking Mizuki all the way in until the head touched the back of his throat while his fingers were continually pumped in and out of his own ass, adding in a scissoring motion to stretch it. He continued sucking hard, and Mizuki was quivering with pleasure by then, thighs twitching with abandon and fingers tangled in blond locks. Mizuki wasn’t very quiet in bed, his moans coming out loud and lewd. 

"Ah..hah..fuck, Noiz…you’re amazing!" He exclaimed, toes curling from intense pleasure, head back and mouth gaping, a line of saliva trailing out. 

"Shit! I’m…c-! Ahh!" He tried to say, but before he could come, Noiz pulled his mouth off with a wet pop, leaving Mizuki whining for Noiz not to stop. Noiz pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets before getting up to reposition when his foot hit something heavy under the bed. Moving his foot to push the box out, Noiz looked over the box, then at Mizuki. 

"Wh-what?" Mizuki asked as he propped himself up on his elbows to look. When he saw, he stammered,

"Sh-shit! Don’t look in there!" Noiz ignored him and kicked open the lid, revealing a plethora of sex toys. 

"Damn, you really are a sad, lonely guy." Noiz teased. He reached in to pull out a couple of condoms and a vibrating dildo. Tearing open the packet and pulling out the condom, he rolled it onto Mizuki’s erection. Mizuki, thoroughly embarrassed by now, avoided eye contact with Noiz.

"I’m not judging you, idiot. Who wouldn’t own one or two of those things anyway." Noiz assured him.   
Straddling his hips and using two fingers to spread himself, Noiz sank down onto an awaiting cock. 

"Nngh, fuck, Noiz…it’s so tight," Mizuki moaned. Leaning forward and grabbing the toy, Noiz ordered,

"Bend your knees up." Mizuki didn’t hesitate, and brought up his knees. 

"You should still be prepared from earlier, right?" Mizuki blushed, recalling earlier events. 

"Yeah.." Noiz grunted in acknowledgement and reached for the lube nearby, squeezing a generous amount in his hand and coating the toy. Reaching backwards, Noiz positioned the toy at Mizuki’s entrance and slowly inserted it. 

"Ahh! F-fu..ck.." When it was in to the base, Noiz guided The other’s hand to the toy, turned on vibrate, and ordered,

"Fuck yourself with it while I ride you." Mizuki, now a moaning mess with the double stimulation, started to move the dildo slowly while Noiz used his knees as leverage to slide up and then slam back down. 

"N-Noiz! Fuuck, that feels soo good!" Pleased with the reaction, Noiz repeated that move a few more times before picking up the pace, forcing his hips down hard until dirty, wet skin-on-skin slapping echoed through the room mixed with the desperate, needy moaning coming from Mizuki. 

Meanwhile, Mizuki shoved the toy inside himself, repeatedly hitting his prostate with the vibrating tip as moans spilled from his mouth, not bothering to clean the saliva freely trickling from the corners of his mouth. 

"Hah…are you..close? Ah, fuck…" Noiz asked. Mizuki was too deep in ecstasy to form a coherent sentence and instead nodded with a   
“Mmhm~!” 

With a few more thrusts, Mizuki’s head snapped back with a cry as he came hard, cum erupting from the tip of his cock into the condom, legs shaking erratically with each burst. Noiz let the softening cock slide out as he propped himself on on his knees. Mind clouded from orgasm, Mizuki pulled the toy out his ass and the condom off his dick, tossing both off to the side and asked Noiz, “What about you?”

"Oh, it’s not over yet, Mizuki." Smirking again, Noiz repositioned and flipped Mizuki over, pulling him by the hips so that his ass stuck up exposed. 

This position made Mizuki feel vulnerable and all the more turned on, and he could feel a piercing gaze roaming over the curves of his ass. 

"Ah, look how dirty your hole is, Mizuki." Noiz cooed as he pulled apart one cheek with a hand and shoved two slick fingers from the other hand deep into the stretched hole, now dripping with lube. 

"Don’t say- ah, things like that!" 

"But its true, isn’t it? Your hole is just twitching with anticipation, waiting to be filled with my hot, throbbing cock, right?"

Mizuki shivered, face now buried into his pillow, and he felt his dick start to harden again, precum beading at the tip, threatening to dribble down the shaft. He was terrible at handling dirty talk, much less reciprocating it for his partner, so most of the time he just blushed and protested. Hands gripped at Mizuki’s hips, Noiz positioned the tip of his erection at the wet, eager hole, nudging slightly forward but not enough to penetrate. 

"Noiz, hurry up!" 

"Not until you beg." Noiz replied slyly, keeping his hands pressed against the other’s hips, preventing him from pushing back and taking in the cock himself. 

"Ugh…please, Noiz…"

"Please what? Say it." Another slight nudge forward to tease, and Mizuki could take it no longer. 

"Pl-please fuck me hard until I can’t think anymore! I want it so bad…" 

"Good boy." The blond pushed in, filling Mizuki to the brim painfully slow. Mizuki tried to buck his hips back to quicken the process, but Noiz held him in place, leaning forward to sink his canines into the curve of Mizuki’s neck. 

"Urg…shit…just give it to me, please, I want your hot cock to tear me apart!" Hearing what he wanted, Noiz pulled his teeth out and drove his hips forward in one deep stroke, and Mizuki gave a strangled cry, the torturous wait over. Angling his thrusts, Noiz searched for the spot that made Mizuki moan the loudest, and slammed into that spot without mercy, reducing Mizuki to a thoughtless, drooling mess spewing nonsense and the name of the man pounding into his ass at the moment. 

Chest to back and bodies slick with sweat and desire, the bed creaked from the weight while the headboard thumped against the wall from the momentum of the lust driven actions. Drops of precum fell from Mizuki’s neglected cock, dirtying the bed sheets and his abdomen as it bounced from the force of Noiz’s unrelenting thrusts deep into his raw hole, piercings dragging along his inner walls providing another layer of stimulation. 

Noiz’s thrusts came hard and erratic, Mizuki’s grip tightening around the sheets, teeth clamped around his pillow. Their breathing became fast and shallow as fluids flowed from the tips of cocks as they neared orgasm. Mizuki, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, gave first, muffled screaming into the pillow as his walls clamped down hard and cum spilled from his cock onto the sheets below. Noiz came shortly after, grunting from the pressure and giving a few shallow thrusts until a white, sticky mess coated the inside of Mizuki’s ass. Upon pulling out, it spilled from the hole, dripping onto the sheets and his legs. 

Collapsing from exhaustion, Mizuki let out a shaky breath as he came down from his high. Noiz crawled forward and toppled next to him, arms looping around the other man’s body in a loose embrace, both panting wildly to catch their breath.   
After a minute of lazing around, Mizuki spoke up. 

"That was…something." His gaze trailed over to Noiz’s face, looking for a response. 

"Mm…" Came the reply. When Noiz’s eyes cracked open, he asked,

"So, you up for round two? Can’t wait to hear those porn star moans again." 

Mizuki felt his face heat up, emitting broken sounds as he tried babbling a retort. 

"How cute. Next time you wanna film it? I bet you’d get a lot of views." 

Mizuki didn’t hold back as he sent a punch flying for Noiz’s arm.


End file.
